Snowmobiles are very commonly used for transportation during winter months in climates where weather conditions permit. Such vehicles typically have a powered track having a tread thereon that is adapted to grip snow and the like. Snowmobiles are typically fairly small and lightweight, for carrying one or two persons thereon, and are generally open to the air. Resultingly, the engine, the electrical system, and so on, are quite accessible to anyone.
Since it is common to leave a snowmobile unattended, either at home when stored away, or perhaps when in the wilderness while hunting or fishing, there is very often ample opportunity for an unauthorized person to gain access to a snowmobile in order to steal it. Although snowmobiles are large and heavy enough to make it difficult to carry them away, it is relatively easy to access the electrical system and start the engine, even without the key to the ignition.
It has been found that an ever increasing number of snowmobiles are being stolen. The most common method of theft is "hot-wiring" the electrical system and driving the snowmobile away. In order to make the electrical system more difficult to access, a complete redesign of the snowmobile cowling and placement of the electrical system therein would be necessary. While this may be a possible long term solution, it is obviously not a solution that is presently usable. What is required is a device that precludes a snowmobile from being driven away unwantedly.